


Nick of Time

by Demytasse



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Raijin Days, Teenagers, i seriously need to stop writing so much fluff fml, izashin - Freeform, shinzaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demytasse/pseuds/Demytasse
Summary: "Shinra had long been bothered by an aggressive nag at his nerves. It was trivial, and if he cared about any form of needless shame it would be embarrassing to admit how especially bothersome it was when he was with his friends."---Shinra is jealous of Izaya giving nicknames to Shizuo and Kadota, but not him.Basically, Raijin Quad interactions with a Shinzaya fluff filling.





	Nick of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this could technically be considered a continuation from my last Shinzaya fic "Bedside Manner" but wasn't intended. Fluffy, established, Shinzaya is...kinda fun to write?

Shinra had long been bothered by an aggressive nag at his nerves. It was trivial, and if he cared about any form of needless shame it would be embarrassing to admit how especially bothersome it was when he was with his friends. 

"Dotachin, how are we on time?" 

"30 seconds." 

"Oho, my prediction of the beast is near perfect." 

A creak of abused hinges swung the rooftop's metal door against the brick to its side. Students hesitated their conversation for a moment but paid no mind to the new arrival nor the roar of argument that would proceed. 

"You look like you've been dragged through hell, Shizu-chan!" 

Shinra scanned his friend alongside of Izaya. The torn up remains of what prior resembled a shirt hung off his shoulders as he wiped dirt off his cheek with the broad of his hand. Streamers flew out behind him as he put on a parade for his snickered peers as cement tiles shook underneath his feet. A gleam of pride reflected off of Izaya while Shinra's scrunch of displeasure hid in its shadow. 

"FLEA! What did you do this time?!" 

"I couldn't have done anything as I have been here the entire lunch period, right Dotachin?" 

"Izaya, I mentioned not to get me involved," he eyed the arm that tipped his shoulders, "and please stop calling me that." 

"Boo~ Dotachin is no help." Izaya exposed his tongue. 

"Not when you force me into your matters with Shizuo." Kadota shrugged out of Izaya's hang. He shook his head with a frown that he exchanged with Shinra. Although their reasons didn't match up, they both creased a smile back into place with their conspired sympathy. 

"Those _matters_ shouldn't exist in the first place!" Shizuo snarled as he lowered himself a single inch from Izaya. 

"Aw, you're just pissy because you haven't had your food yet." 

His eyes rose to life at the challenge while he slipped a carrot into his mouth to grind his back molars into the bone of it. The fire of their battle was fanned and Shinra could feel himself caught in the heat as the stir of his emotions settled more into place. 

"I'm pissy that I lost my lunch because of you!" 

"That seems like an unfair draw between situations. Just because you lost your lunch along the way here and you had an unfortunate run-in with the gang I set on you weeks ago doesn't automatically mean I was the cause." 

A jab against Izaya's chest sent him backwards into a cackling sprawl over Shinra's lap whose lunch box shifted direction a moment prior in precise anticipation. 

"Save me from Shizu-chan, Shinra~! He's making assumptions with that dimwitted brain of his!" 

"Hmm, it's not too far off of an accusation if this is the same gang from before." 

Izaya's feigned hurt was impressive enough to make Shinra double think the effect it had on him. A pout was cast as bait, but they both knew the hook had already sunk into Shinra's loyal compliance. 

"But I do agree with Orihara-kun's point. It's moot." 

The victor that Shinra crowned snickered before he wordlessly demanded to be fed as a reward. Though he often regarded Izaya as his brattish king, the hang of his mouth looked more of a bird than anything royal. 

"Don't reward that pest, Shinra! He doesn't deserve it!" Shizuo dropped his weight onto the rooftop and tipped his head in disgust. He grumbled along with his stomach. 

Shinra had only seen the other's reactions through the blurred corner of his eye. Bangs fell forward to close out the others from his line of vision. His offer of a pre-cut portion of food returned an immediate look of pleasure that snuck around Izaya's smirk as he relaxed into the support of Shinra's thigh. Sway of his actions easily went against Shizuo's favour with a shrug and his continued process. 

"You're just jealous, Shizu-chan~." 

The path of Shinra's hand stalled. 

"Tsk." 

"Oh~ the beast _is_ jealous." 

The weight of a gaze fell onto Shinra. The itch at his spine turned his attention towards Kadota who had switched his interest to a group of girls across the way. To confirm the validity of the sensation, he looked forward to observe Shizuo's furrowed concentration. His eyes darted between the Shinra's suspended hand, the mocking expression of Izaya, and back onto Shinra. Maybe it was his imagination but his friend might have formed a correct hypothesis. 

Izaya's rest was disrupted as he yelped in a mixture of pain and delight at the heel that drove into his leg. 

"Maybe pay more attention to where that jealously is coming from, louse." 

"I'll log that advice away, Shizu-chan. Thank you for your useless tip." 

"It's not useless you selfish fuck!" He bit protectively. 

Peal of the lunch bell and the chorus of students that followed cut their dialogue short. 

"...whatever..." Shizuo glared at Izaya as he rose to leave. 

Shinra disconnected from his trance on the others when weight left his lap. He cleaned the remainder of his lunch unsure of his expression and if it properly hid his inner conflict. An outstretched hand appeared at the cross of his eyes. Details of the brunet sharpened with his glasses back at the peak of his nose. 

"Ah, Orihara-kun, thank you." They locked hands as Shinra braced himself for the swift pull upwards. 

Their embrace stopped his path. 

"I swear you keep using that name to piss me off." 

"Maybe I'm the one pissed off." Shinra threw his unreadable smile into place. 

"Are you?" 

"Why don't you tell me?" he strengthened the beam. 

"Shouldn't you be the one telling me if you're angry, Shinra?" He turned up his brow. 

"You like a challenge though, Orihara-kun, that much is obvious with certain relationships you hold!" 

Izaya rolled his eyes, but there was an obvious tell that they stuttered with concern beforehand. 

"I'll see you after class." Izaya attempted to push Shinra off of his chest. "I have to take care of something Kine-san asked of me. He mentioned that it could wait, but I can't ignore the boost of his view of me in response to an expedited return of his request." Self-praise gleamed in his eye. 

"It's okay to say you're planning something new for _Shizu-chan_ , hm? You don't have to lie to me of all people." The nickname hissed through his teeth and spat out like poison. 

"...Shinra, I'm not that invested in Shizuo's displeasure. Today didn't have anything to do with me, nor will this afternoon have anything to do with him." 

Shinra shrugged as he leaned more into Izaya which was immediately met with skepticism. 

"It's a tease," he tipped forward to invite a collaboration of intimacy with the meet of their lips. 

Relief killed his concern as Izaya drew him into their kinetic warmth that combated the shiver of Spring. Fingers fussed with his flayed locks which pulled his lips into a smile at how sweetly familiar it was. It was one sentiment that he knew Izaya wouldn't fake, but as it was a habit as old as their friendship he often wondered if it would continue if things between them faded. 

They jolted out of their kiss with a second shrill attack of their eardrums. 

"You should go." Izaya punctuated with a graze of their lips. 

"I'll take my time. You're not the only one uninterested in useless review studies." Shinra poked at Izaya's forehead as he unraveled his hold and chuckled when he received an unplanned pout. 

Izaya produced a nod and walked towards the exit, and with the turn of his back Shinra lessened the strain against his cheeks. He matched the breeze with his sigh that simultaneously blew a mess into Izaya's hair before the doorframe shielded him. 

"Oh!" 

He jumped at the unexpected call. 

"Could you grab my bag when you leave, Shin-chan? I left it back in class." 

Shinra couldn't form an immediate answer as he replayed the request in his head. 

"What did you just call me?" 

"Uh..." he focused on an unimportant corner of the framework with prominent show of embarrassment across his cheeks. 

"Did you call me Shin-chan?" The name bubbled out of his mouth. 

"Hey! You always look hurt when I call Shiz--" 

"I love it, Izaya, it's fine." He exaggerated a display of a handmade heart against his chest and released any restraint he had left against his lips over the flash of his teeth. 

Izaya's eyes widened. Shinra giggled at his boyfriend's stumble into the shadows and the lack of coherent words. 

"I'll be back in two hours..." Izaya barked accidentally, "See you soon, Shin-chan." 

"I can't wait, Izaya, my love~!" 

"Oh shut up! You can stop now...augh." 

Izaya spun off into a heavy step against the stairs and left Shinra to reflect. Energy flowed through his veins as he tilted his head to count clouds. 

"Trivial as it is, that's all I ever wanted, Izaya."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I might have had the idea of "Shin-chan" being a nickname for Shinra thanks to me believing that Izaya and Takao (Kuroko no Basuke) are alts of the same character. I am only 40% serious about that. Probably. (Takao's nickname for Midorima is Shin-chan. You know. Just in case you aren't in "the know". *WIIIINK*)
> 
> I hope I did mildly jealous Shinra well. xD;


End file.
